Giving Up So Fast
by Mrs.Malfoy
Summary: I'm siriously not good at writing summaries but I have to.So Harry at Hogwarts 5th year Romance and a bit Humour...After chapter 2 a bit too much for PG13 soo more like R
1. A New Beginning

I don't own the characters and blah blah! :)  
  
Oh and please review this is my first fanfiction I hope you like it..No flame please!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cho looked into the mirror.Her big brown eyes were now filled with tears.She wiped them away with her little black napkin.She stared at herself in the mirror.She was wearing a black tank-top with a black mini skirt black shoes and black socks.She had been wearing black since the day Cedric died.Cho took a deep breath and fixed her hair then left the girls bathroom without a sound.  
  
There she was in Hogwarts again.It's been about 3 or 4 months since Cedric's horrible death and yet she kept thinking about him.She recieved lots of letters from his family and her friends.Everything she saw was reminding of him.  
  
She kept walking in the warm corridors without looking at anyone's face then she heard a familiar voice.  
  
''Come on Hedwig let's go.''It was Harry.He looked like he just arrived but he looked very different.He had grown a lot.Cho stared at him untill he noticed her  
.  
''Hi Cho.Did you had a nice summer?'' Then he stopped he realised that he shouldn't have asked that question he quickly apologised to her and waited for her reaction.  
  
But Cho wasn't moving.She looked at Harry as she saw a ghost.Then she realised what she was doing and shook her head.  
  
''Oh..that's fine..Harry.'' There was a long silence..but they were used to it.Every conversation they had inclueded a big weird silence.  
'  
'So where is Ron and Hermione? I said teh name's correctly yes?''  
  
Harry shook his head and couldn't think of an answer she looks so beautiful he thought to himself.  
  
''Oh I actually don't really know..We were in the same train..but you were there too and I....uh..I think they are gone..'' He stopped and felt very embarrased.He just needed to relax while talking to Cho.  
  
But Cho on the other hand was very patient and understanding towards Harry.She smiled and answered.  
  
''Wanna go and look for them?'' Harry stared at her in shock.And nodded.  
  
They walked through the corridors and somehow they were warmer than ever before for Cho and Harry.Harry kept thinking.-Ok don't worry everything's gonna be fine just talk to her and don't say something stupid.-  
  
There was a loud scream and both looked in that direction.It was Ginny.She stared at Harry and Cho in shock but then with eyes full of tears she ran away.  
  
''Oh-uh!''said Cho in a low voice that only Harry could hear.Harry looked at her and shook his shoulders.He didn't care about Ginny anymore now that he was with Cho.She was far more beautiful than Ginny and there was no problem being with her because she didn't have a older brother.  
  
They walked about 20 minutes still trying to figure where could Hermione and Ron be but they couldn't find an them.Finally Harry suggested going to Gryffindor cummon room which Cho agreed without thinking.Harry could get into a lot of trouble for that but sadly he didn't cared.  
  
They entered in the cummon room and both stared at the two people who were sitting infront of the fireplace and...well-making out.  
  
The two people didn't Harry and Cho arriving so they just continued their um business until Hedwig let out a huge hoot.  
  
The couple stared at Harry Cho Hedwig and Harry's bags in schock and tried to say something good to make teh situation better.  
  
''Umm Hi Harry what's up?''  
  
''How nice of you to ask me that Hermione.How are you!?!..And of course you Ron?''  
  
Ron tried to say something but couldn't think of anything.  
  
''How come you don't tell me you were together?I thought I was your best friend!''  
  
''Oh Harry you are.But it just happened..now.''Ron looked pretty sorry about not telling Harry but he knew Harry would understand him.  
  
The was a short silence until Cho talked.  
  
''So..um.Maybe I should go.?''  
  
Harry looked at her and he had a big desire to say something that would make her stay.  
  
''Unless you want to come to the fiest with us?''Hermione and Ron stared at Harry in amazement.  
  
''Oh Yeah sure I'd love to.''  
  
''Ok then.''  
  
Four of them walked silently to the Great Hall where the fiest was about to begin.Cho gave Harry a little kiss on the cheek which made him blush like a fried chicken and whispered''It's nice to see you again.''to his ear.Harry gave her a big smile but due to his shyness he couldn't say anything.Cho smiled back and went to sit to her Rawenclaw table with her friends.  
  
Harry told everything to Ron and Hermione and the both told Harry how they started going out and all.  
  
Cho watched Harry as he eat and talk excited about something to Ron and Hermione.  
  
After the fiest Cho left the Great Hall silently and went to her dorm.She lay on her bed eyes closed and thought about Cedric.Then she thought about Harry which made her smile... 


	2. A bit too far

Firstly thank you to people who read it and couldn't review or to people who read it and reviewed..I fixed my problem so all of you can review now..  
  
I know this may be a little boring but it will be full of surprises in the upcoming chapters I have lots of ideas in my head! Not to worry!  
Oh and one more thing..I am so so so sorry about my spelling mistakes!!I was pretty excited..So sorry..Hopefull it will not happen this time.!  
  
- stands for characters thoughts..you'll figure out which character..  
Enjoy,  
  
  
Harry woke with a start.There were funny noises coming outside of his dormitory.He put on his glasses and realised that it was not only him but everyone was awake and staring funnyly at the door.When he saw Harry wake up Neville ran to his bed and begged him to look at check what was going on.Harry got up and walked to the door.He opened the door with his bedroom eyes the noise turned into a big laugh.It was Seamus Finnigan.He was trying to do a spell which would make his shirt tidy but it kept making funny noises.Now that Seamus was not working with his spell the noise stopped.Harry,still not understanding anything closed the door shut and went to his bed.  
After a few minutes Harry was woken up again.This time by Ron.  
''Good morning Harry!''  
-Is that all you were going to say!?You wake my up from the best dream I was having!!-Harry thought to himself.He groaned and put his head under the pillow.It was the second day of school and there were silly reasons making him get up in the morning.  
Ron pulled the curtains and opened the window which made Harry got up in an instant!  
''Do you have to do that?''  
''Well it's the only way to get you up!''  
Harry,mumbeling some words under his breath took his robes and walked his way to the bathroom.He ran into Ginny on his way to the bathroom and she just looked at him and turned her head and mumbled some words then she just kept on walking.This made Harry feel a little sorry about her but it also reminded him that he had a closer relationship with Cho now.  
Happily he came back from his visit to bathroom,looking all gorgeous,and went to the Great Hall for breakfast with Ron.  
Ron was obviously still nervous about what happened last night.Every once in a while he kept looking at Harry opened his mouth then just stopped himself talking.  
They entered the Great Hall and went to sit with Hermione,who was already sitting with Seamus and listening what he was telling.When Harry approached the table they both stopped talking.  
''Hi Harry Good morning!''   
Harry nodded his head and sat across Hermione where he could see the Ravenclaw table.Ron gave a little kiss to Hermione and sat next to her.  
And then Cho came.With her friends.She walked slowly to her table swung her hair and sat on her chair.She gave a quick look at Harry and kept on talking with her friends..Who were there..again.  
''HARRY!''  
-Oh-uh-  
''Yes what what's up?''  
''Well do you care to answer or are you just too busy ignoring us?''  
''I'm not ignoring you...I was just...busy''-busy noticing someone'-  
''Fine.Just tell me if you are angry with us.''  
''Why would I be angry with you?''  
Ron was surely too shy to answer that question.Realising that Ron can't answer Hermione talked to Harry.  
''You know about the two of us.''  
Of course he was mad! How could they think that he was not?But Harry way too busy staring at Cho and was obviously too happy to get angry.  
''I'm fine.''  
Ron and Hermione looked at each othe rin amazement.Harry wasn't even replying their questions by looking at their face.However Hermione realised that Cho was sitting in that direction and they thought everything was allright again.  
After the breakfast Harry and Ron didn't had a class.While on the other hand Hermione had one.She kissed Ron and went to her classroom.Ron thought that it was the best moment to speak to Harry about all the things and like he said it Harry asked him what's going on.  
''So Ron..Tell me How did this happen?''  
''Well you know how I had feelings for Hermione..''  
-you did? No way you did! I was doing great without Cho and Hermione kissed me before going..Not you..-  
''I did?''  
''You didn't?..Umm well that's probably because I haven'T told you..Yes..Well I had feelings and that's why we fought all the time!''  
-Oh really!?!? I thought it was because YOU HATED HER!-  
''I see..So she told you that she loved you?''  
''Well yes..''  
-whore!-  
''Ok Ok Fine...''  
There was nothing else to say Ron couldn't tell if Harry was upset or not so he just left him alone.  
''I think I'Ll just go...You can go with Cho if you want..Bye''  
''Bye''  
-what the hell is she thinking?Does she like me or him?!now go Ron go to your silly girlfriend who knows everything.Pretty soon you'll walk hand in hand in corridors smiling stupidly to everyone and correcting their grammar mistakes.-  
Harry walked slowly to the Ravenclaw cummon room and waited till someone came out.  
Harry asked the little girl if Cho was inside but she just looked at him and started running.Leaving the door open Harry took the chance and entered.  
It was a very beautiful room mostly designed with blue and purple chaýrs.And for his luck Cho was sitting alone reading a book.Harry went to her back and closed her eyes.She gasped and said some names.Of course she couldn'T guess that it was harry untill she touched his face with her long fingers.Harry shivered with happiness and opened her eyes.Cho turning fastly to the back let out a quiet scream.  
''How did you get in here?''  
''Well I believe people say...People do crazy things when they are in love...''  
-please please please?-  
''Oh Harry.''  
There it was her beautiful face smiling to him.Harry smiled back and sat next to her.Cho shut her book and turned towards him.They looked into each others eyes with affection.First one to speak was Harry.  
''What were you doing all alone?''  
It was obvious that he was a bit shy just looking but Cho smiled back and changed the subject.  
''So tell me Harry...Do you have a girlfriend?''  
To his amazement Harry gulped and shook his head.  
''Then can I be her?''  
Harry,turning red, answered ''I-If you want..to.'  
Cho smiled to him and Harry could just melt..there was already enough hot air coming from the fire next to them.  
So Cho hugged harry with her hands and give him a little kiss.Harry,melting,kissed her back.Harry was feeling every feeling on earth.Scared..anxious..excited.Cho was about to melt in Harry's arms and so was Harry.They kept kissing until Cho broke apart.  
Harry frowned..Seing this,Cho smiled at him.  
''You know we are not supposed to do this here..''  
''You know I don't care..'  
-God I love her!-  
Harry kissed her again,this time more passionate and gentle.It was obvious that Cho liked her she made a low noise and kissed him back.  
  
''Well,well look who's here...?!''  
  
  
Like it?Great! Please REVIEW!!!! :)) THANKS! 


End file.
